


Love You Right

by MorningGlory2



Series: Burn Up in Your Atmosphere [9]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bearded Chris Evans, Confessions, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, Frottage, I feel like I’m forgetting something, M/M, Oh heavens these are a mess, Precious boys are precious, SWEET BOYS, Shower Sex, Smut, a heck of a lot of feels, almost subspace?, dick stacking ftw, fluffy times ahead, happy boys having happy sex, no rimming...yet, scruffy Sebastian stan, who allowed me to do tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory2/pseuds/MorningGlory2
Summary: “I’m sorry, baby. I got distracted suddenly,” Chris replied lowly, letting his lips trip down the side of Sebastian’s neck. He wasn’t kissing, simply grazing the skin.And it drove Sebastian mad.He managed not to drop the Pyrex as he finished rinsing it, setting it aside on Chris’ discarded towel. Shutting the water off, he braced himself against the sink basin, allowing his eyes to close as Chris continued to tease him. His mouth went dry and he was suddenly burning up. “I might be able to forgive you,” he managed to playfully reply. Chris chuckled darkly against his skin and it made him almost moan.“I bet I can find some ways to convince you to,” Chris bargained, letting his hands grip a little tighter.——Also known as FINALLY THE BOYS ARE TOGETHER AGAIN.





	Love You Right

**Author's Note:**

> GOSH THE RESPONSES TO THESE INSTALLMENTS BLOWS. OUR. MINDS. You readers are INCREDIBLE. Let me tell you the smile I get every time I read a comment! I know I owe replies, don’t worry i will thank each of you personally! Have you read Team Damon’s prologue?! Please do so if not! It’s amazing and I’m IN LOVE with it! I think you will be too!!
> 
> This is Part 1 of their weekend together. I’m working on Part 2 as we speak but I didn’t want y’all to wait for this. I really hope you enjoy this, please leave a kudos or a comment if you do! They mean the world <3 You all are so wonderful! We adore these boys and I cant stop writing them! 
> 
> Huge thanks to Team Damon A L W A Y S for reading this over constantly and flailing along with me!!!!! I couldn’t write this without her! Have you read her other stuff?? If not, GO DO IT! NAOW!

“How come I have to wash the dishes and you get to dry them?” Sebastian grumbled playfully as he did just that, swirling the brush on the white plate. Chris smirked as he set a bowl in the drying rack. “Also why aren’t we using the dishwasher?”

 

“Because I made the meatballs. And because this is way more fun,” Chris mused with a laugh, taking a free moment to get handsy, grabbing at Sebastian’s ass. 

 

Sebastian blew out air and pursed his lips,“Actually  _ I rolled them _ . You just mixed the ingredients and cooked them. And this is  _ not _ more fun.”

 

“Exactly. And yes  _ it is _ .”

 

“Still such a jerk,” Sebastian muttered with a shake of his head, fighting to smile that threatened to give away his faux annoyed demeanor. Chris just smiled wide and undeterred. 

 

“You’re so pretty with your hands wet though,” he lowered his voice to a rasp and leaned in close, dragging his nose down the shell of Sebastian’s ear. Seb shivered but kept his focus on the dishes...barely. 

 

“Well isn’t that a new compliment,” he remarked, throwing a glance toward Chris, who’s gaze had turned lethal at some point. Sebastian suddenly felt hot as Chris dried the plate with the hungriest look he’d ever seen. 

 

“I like to keep it fresh,” Chris realized after he’d said it how silly it sounded and both men fell into a rush of laughter, the moment settling sweetly between them as they finished the dishes. 

 

They’d stayed outside kissing and talking for the rest of the time the food had taken to cook. As soon as the timer had gone off, Chris had dragged Sebastian inside, pasta to be made and wine to be poured. They’d shared a bottle of Pinot Noir from Chris expansive collection, and while they both felt good and relaxed, neither had consumed too much. And they hadn’t opened a second bottle either. Something about the night left then both wanting to have their wits about them as it went on. 

 

Chris felt almost giddy—silly even as he’d plated the food and Sebastian set the table. It felt so easy, so comfortable, the conversation never wavering. They had picked up right where they’d left off. Except they’d managed to keep their hands mostly to themselves. Chris’ self control was dwindling, however. 

 

Sebastian was washing the last Pyrex dish, babbling on about some scene in some movie he thought was genius but Chris had long gotten distracted by Sebastian’s neck. The navy blue tee shirt fit him just perfect and his neck was oh so exposed. Chris couldn’t help himself, he needed a taste. So he set the rag down and slipped up behind Sebastian, letting his hands rest gently on the man’s waist. 

 

“—I just love how they use the lighting to—,” Sebastian sucked in a breath as Chris’ touch, his skin raising in goosebumps as Chris’ fingers lay gently against the fabric of his T-shirt, “—are you listening to me?” He let out a little huff of laughter, tensing slightly but continuing on as if he hadn’t. 

 

Truth be told he’d been nervous about this. Chris knew he’d been with another man, he’d told him that earlier. But that didn’t mean he didn’t still feel bad. In fact he felt worse. And now Chris would go where that man went and Sebastian wasn’t sure how he felt about that, as much as he wanted Chris to erase the memory. Swallowing thickly, he licked his lips as Chris’ nose urged him to tip his head to the side and expose his neck. 

 

“I’m sorry, baby. I got distracted suddenly,” Chris replied lowly, letting his lips trip down the side of Sebastian’s neck. He wasn’t kissing, simply grazing the skin. 

 

And it drove Sebastian mad. 

 

He managed not to drop the Pyrex as he finished rinsing it, setting it aside on Chris’ discarded towel. Shutting the water off, he braced himself against the sink basin, allowing his eyes to close as Chris continued to tease him. His mouth went dry and he was suddenly burning up. “I might be able to forgive you,” he managed to playfully reply. Chris chuckled darkly against his skin and it made him almost moan. 

 

“I bet I can find some ways to convince you to,” Chris bargained, letting his hands grip a little tighter. 

 

Sebastian wanted so badly to give in, so badly to let go and melt back into Chris’ broad chest. But he just...couldn’t seem to. “I’m sure you can,” he replied distantly. 

 

Chris caught on immediately, sensing the tension. He turned Sebastian slowly, eyes searching his face. “Hey,” he started softly, hands sliding up Sebastian’s arms into safer territory. “Talk to me. What’s going on in there?” He questioned, careful to watch his tone and demeanor. The last thing he wanted was to rush this, to push Sebastian or make him uncomfortable. “Do you want me to stop? Are we rushing? I’m—“

 

“No!” Sebastian was quick to exclaim, seeming to further confuse Chris. He eased his voice back to normal, “No, not at all. God, I’ve fucking missed your touch. I just...I’m...it’s been…” he couldn’t find the words, gnawing on his bottom lip with a vengeance as he tried. Chris cupped his cheek. 

 

“What baby? It’s been a while? I’ll go slow, I promise,” Chris tried to remedy, words quiet and meaningful. Sebastian blushed. 

 

“I know you will. I’m just…,” he sighed heavily and Chris waited patiently, letting his thumb caress Sebastian’s cheekbone absently. “The last time was with...that other guy and I’m just...I’m sorry,” he whispered the last words, eyes falling to the minimal space between them. Chris didn’t hesitate. 

 

“Seb, baby, look at me,” he urged passionately, waiting for Sebastian to lift his eyes on his own accord, waiting until their blues met before he continued, “I don’t care about him. I don’t care that it happened. I’m sorry it did but it doesn’t change anything for me. I’m gonna make you fucking forget your name tonight, and I promise to erase any memory you have of him. What are you so worried about? That you won’t be snug on my dick, ever the perfect fit?” He said the last part with utter desire, licking his lips to accentuate his point. Sebastian felt emotion bubble up in his chest, felt the urge to let the tears prickling his eyes to fall. 

 

“Are you sure? I’m not damaged?” He whispered. Chris looked immediately flabbergasted. 

 

“ _ Damaged _ ? Because you…,” he paused, cupping Sebastian’s cheeks with both hands, holding him close and steady, keeping their eyes locked. “Seb, my sweet boy,  _ nothing  _ about you is damaged. You’re perfect.” Chris couldn’t stop himself, leaning in a attempting to kiss away his fears. He let the kiss stay somewhat innocent, lingering as he felt the way Sebastian immediately and hungrily kissed back. It was slow and over far too quickly but they had all night, Chris knew. “How about I take you to the shower and wash you completely? Wash every inch of you of that memory and then I’ll take you to bed and show you just how much I mean everything I’ve been saying? How’s that sound?” 

 

The suggestion made Sebastian’s cock throb with a sudden serious rush of blood. Chris’ suggestion alone made him suddenly very aware of how much he needed Chris’ hands all over him, needed the touch and the reassurance. He couldn’t have said no if his life had been at stake. “Sounds amazing. Please.” 

 

“Come on baby boy, let’s get you washed up and ready to be thoroughly fucked,” Chris grinned with satisfaction and sweetness as he kissed Sebastian one last time and lead him down the hall toward his bedroom. 

 

————-

 

The shower was just the right side of warm as they stepped under the dual sprays. The water met in the middle like a waterfall the way they were angled, but they could be turned any which way. The bathroom was built for a couple—two sinks, two shower heads, a tub big enough for two people— but it had only ever been Chris. Until now. He wondered when was too soon to ask Sebastian to put his toothbrush and toiletries on the counter permanently. Now that he had him, now that he’d confronted his feelings, he didn’t want to let him so ever. 

 

Having stripped Sebastian down slowly, savoring every inch of skin, he now had him in the shower and he was soaking up a loofah that had come with some expensive soap set. Chris had thrown it in a drawer in the bathroom but this was the perfect use for it. He’d rid Sebastian of his fears and wash him of his worry. And then he’d show him just how much he cared, how much he’d missed him. 

 

If they made it out of the shower, anyway. Sebastian was already half hard and hanging heavy between his legs and Chris found himself hard already, cock jutting out swollen and red. “Miss me?” Sebastian purred quietly as Chris ran the gray loofah over his chest. Chris’ hooded eyes found Sebastian’s. 

 

“So fuckin’ much,” he groaned, leaning in for a quick taste of his lips before continue his work. Sebastian was hardly any help in the matter, hands roaming the contours of Chris’ body, over every bit of muscle definition, every dip and curve of his body. It made every fiber of Chris’ being  _ need _ Sebastian’s touch on his cock. 

 

“God, me too,” Sebastian groaned lowly, scraping his fingers down Chris’ chest. 

 

“Careful...you keep that up and we’re gonna end up fucking right here and that’s not what I wanted for us,” Chris warned with a lopsided smile. Sebastian chuckled. 

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” he began, reaching down and grasping Chris’ cock as his own rose to its full girth and length, “As long as you don’t throw me out again, you’ve got me.” 

 

Chris winced with that same grin, “Not gonna live that down, huh?” 

 

“Not until we get past breakfast tomorrow morning. Maybe mid afternoon I’ll have determined that you indeed aren’t gonna throw me out,” Sebastian was exposing all of his wounds to Chris, baring them all for Chris to lick clean. 

 

Chris jumped at the chance. “Spend the whole weekend. It’s Friday night, I’m not leaving town until Tuesday. Stay with me. Every day.” Sex forgotten for the moment, Chris’ blues stared at Sebastian. 

 

“I need my things,” Sebastian countered slowly, curiously, “We’d have to go to the hotel to get them..” 

 

“I’ll take you. We can go together. But just stay with me. Please,” it was small, pleading and it pulled at Sebastian. How was he supposed to say no to that face? Chris’ eyes were wide and honest, Chris looked so vulnerable. 

 

“How can I say no? Yes. Yes I’ll stay with you. It’s really all I want,” Sebastian grinned, closing the distance between them until his soapy chest was pressed to Chris’. Both men laughed a little as their arms instinctively wrapped around each other. 

 

“That makes me so happy, you have no fucking idea,” Chris beamed. He wanted nothing more than to wrap Sebastian up and spend every minute with him. They’d lay out in the sun, swim in the pool, they’d watch movies, they’d eat and of course they’d make love...over and over and over… “I’m so glad you’re here.” 

 

“Me too,” Sebastian replied emotionally, cupping the back of Chris head and diving head first into a deep kiss. The kiss lasted longer than any of them intended, their emotions running wild and charging the air around them. It seemed Chris all but forgot about his task as he turned Sebastian into the wall. Sebastian’s muffled moan made Chris only kiss him harder before dragging his scruff down his neck, over his collar bone to where he sucked a hard mark into his skin. Sebastian’s rough growl vibrated against his lips. A hand found Chris’ hair and pulled roughly as their hips came together hard, cocks brushing each other, making the men hiss. 

 

It had been a while since they’d just done this. It had been their standard for years, every intimate encounter leading to their hands and their mouths and the feel of their bodies brushing against each other. There was a  _ reset _ feeling about it, a  _ begin again _ . 

 

And as their breaths mingled and their hearts raced, it seemed that this was just what needed. 

 

“You’re beautiful, baby,” Chris whispered against Sebastian’s ear, rocking his body into Seb’s. 

 

Sebastian couldn’t help the whimper that escaped, his eyes opening slightly to catch the absolutely destroyed look upon Chris’ face.  _ This _ was what he fantasized about, what he craved. Watching Chris lose his mind was enchanting. And knowing he caused it—-perfection. “God I love you so much, Chris.” 

 

The words slid from his lips before he was aware of what was happening and as soon as he said them he panicked. He watched as Chris’ eyes widened from their hooded state, the initial heat of the moment seeming to stutter. 

 

“I—,” Sebastian began, his own eyes wide and panicked as he tried to fix it. He’d been feeling it, he’d known it somewhere deep inside, he just hadn’t even allowed it to enter the forefront of his mind. He’d never even  _ said _ the words to himself. And now here he was just blurting it out for them  _ both _ to hear for the first time. “I just—you don’t have to say it back,” Sebastian held Chris’ hips, white knuckled, sure the man was about to pull away once again. 

 

To say he was surprised at Chris’ response was the understatement of the year. 

 

Chris’ could feel his eyes welling up with tears, emotion making his chest feel tight, throat swollen.  _ God,  _ he’d been wanting to say these words for so long, they were practically bursting from his soul once he got past reeling from his initial surprise. “I’ve loved you for so long, Sebastian. I love you too. God I  _ love you _ .” 

 

Sebastian’s panic melted into surprise, his mouth falling open as he tried to come to grips with what Chris had just said. “You...you have? Y-you do?” Chris stepped closer, pressing Sebastian into the tile wall and in turn back into him, their entire fronts pressed together and Chris cupped his face tenderly, stroking his cheek with one hand as the other arm wrapped around his waist to holding him against him. 

 

“I have. I really have,” tears escaped his eyes and it was the first time he’d allowed himself to cry since all this had happened. The tears were ones of deep emotion and relief, but also a grief and fear he hadn’t come to terms with. Chris rested his forehead against Sebastian, sharing the same breaths as he staggered with what to say, “I’ve been so afraid of this and I’m so sorry. I love you so much, Seb. I didn’t know, I hadn’t realized until after I’d gone back to Boston, spent all that time alone. That’s how I knew, that’s when I realized…,” his words were cut off with a small sob of emotion and then Sebastian was kissing him and his whole world turned on its axis. 

 

The kisses deepened, their tongues swirling together, the saltiness of Chris’ tears mixing with the sweetness of Sebastian. They held onto one another as though the other might leave at any moment, but they were both on the same page now. They knew neither was leaving. Not now. Possibly,  _ hopefully _ , not ever. 

 

The words had stoked the deep heat that had simmered. Now they were moving again, and it was no longer tentative. The men needed something from each other, solidifying their words with action. 

 

Their hips rocked, their lengths brushing deliciously. With every stroke, the skin finding friction against their abdomens, against the lengths themselves. Chris looked down, watching their bodies slide together, eyeing Sebastian’s almost purple tip and the way it leaked. “Baby boy, how close are you? You look so fuckin’ close,” when he glanced back, Sebastian was obviously holding on to a very thin thread, his hands gripping Chris with everything he had now. Chris dropped a kiss to Sebastian’s forehead and picked up the pace of his own hips. Sebastian cried out, not bothering to quiet himself. 

 

“Say it again,” he whimpered brokenly. Chris grinned darkly. 

 

“Say what again, sweet boy? That I love you?” Sebastian was gripping Chris’ shoulders so hard his knuckles were white. His hips jerked against Chris’, his rhythm faltering but also hard and reckless. He was grunting with exertion and control, and Chris suddenly knew what he needed. How had he missed that? “Baby boy, you wanna hear that I love you? I love you so fuckin’ much,” Sebastian’s cry was rough, almost a sob. “Does it make you wanna come? It does, doesn’t it sweetheart? Go on my love, come all over my cock,” Chris was panting now, the knowledge of just how wild his confession of affection drove Sebastian drove him to the edge wildly. And knowing Sebastian had been waiting for his command, had given all the control to Chris…”Go on, Seb. I love you, come for me,” he quickly urged, his own end spiking.

 

Sebastian shook with a cry, his come coating both their stomachs as he lost himself. Chris held onto him and the sight was all he needed to let go, their releases mixing with the hot water as their hips slowed to a leisurely, smooth stop. 

 

Chris couldn’t be sure how long they stood like that, the seemingly endless stream of hot water cascading down over them. When he finally opened his eyes, he leased back to find Sebastian’s eyes already open, a few small tears escaping. 

 

“Seb,” Chris immediately began, concerned. He cupped Sebastian’s cheeks, brushing the tears away. All the man did was laugh a little, albeit tiredly. “What’s wrong sweetheart?” 

 

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing. For the first time in weeks, I’m happy,” he admitted, shrugging a little at the absurdness of it all. “You make me so happy, Chris. And the fact that you...that we…”

 

“...are in love?” Chris finished, brushing his nose against Sebastian’s sweetly, grinning widely. 

 

“Yes, that! That’s it. God, I feel so fucking relaxed,” he sagged into Chris as if to prove how loose he was, “and it wasn’t just because you made me come harder than I have since the last time we were together you cocky son of a bitch,” Sebastian added into Chris’ chest. Both men laughed at that. 

 

“I mean, don’t deny that was a fuckin’ amazing orgasm,” Chris protested teasingly. 

 

Sebastian continued to laugh but only held him tighter, “Take me to bed,” he requested sweetly, glancing up with wife blue-gray eyes, finding Chris’ sparkling ones immediately, “Please, sir.” 

 

The last word was low and raspy and twisted at Chris’ insides. “Of course, baby boy. Let’s get you cleaned up and dried off,” Chris leaned back only to fetch the forgotten loofah, a comfortable silence growing between them as they shared loving looks and soft touches as Chris finished soaping them up and rinsing them down. 

  
  


——————

 

The room was dark, the heavy curtains now closed. Without even a bedside clock the whole room was dark. But somehow it allowed for a cozier feeling between the men who lay comfortably wrapped up in the fresh comforter. 

 

Chris had changed the sheets that morning but he didn’t tell Sebastian the story about why. He also didn’t confess to not changing them after Sebastian left. Not for any other reason than he didn’t want to bring up the past again. It was time to move forward, for a fresh start. 

 

Sebastian’s head was nestled against his shoulder and Chris had his arm tucked around him. His other hand settled on Sebastian’s that lay across his waist and Chris could help but rub his feet along the other man’s. It was soothing, relaxing. Chris didn’t want to be anywhere else. Millions of dollars couldn’t pull him from where he lay. He was needed right here. And he  _ wanted _ to be right here. 

 

Sebastian’s breath fanned his chest and he wanted to freeze the moment. He wanted this to last. Prayed it would. Said a silent plea that every day that could possibly be like this would be, albeit work commitments and their conflicting schedules. He knew that came with their territory. But for right now they could have this. And maybe in the future they’d have more of this than separations. Chris was already finagling his schedule in his head, trying to determine what he could do to be where Seb was when Sebastian spoke. 

 

“You’re tense,” he murmured into Chris’ chest. His fingers raked absently along the hair sprinkled there. 

 

“No I’m not,” Chris argued into the darkness, “I’m just thinking about our schedules.” 

 

“Well your heart is pounding and your muscles are tense.  _ Relax _ ,” Sebastian stressed, dropping a kiss to the skin below his head, “We’ll figure it out. I can’t sleep with a galloping horse under my ear.” 

 

Chris laughed at that, the rumble making Sebastian chuckle. “Sorry, baby. I just don’t want us to be apart a ton if we can help it,” he explained, carding his fingers through Sebastian’s short hair. He took a deep breath, trying to slow his heart and his mind. 

 

“Do you need to be distracted?” Sebastian asked with an innocent slip of his tone. The fingers touching Chris grew a little more daring, brushing a little lower on Chris’ stomach. 

 

Chris sucked in a breath, “I mean...maybe that would be best,” he replied, licking his lips in anticipation of what Sebastian might have in mind. 

 

“As much fun as earlier was,” Sebastian began, sliding up to sit beside Chris, towering over the laying man, “I’ve been dying for you to be inside me.”

 

Chris knew what that confession contained. Sebastian needed memories erased, needed that level of connection. Chris wanted nothing more than to give it to him. “Come here, you,” Chris replied instantly, hand running up Sebastian’s arm to the back of his head, drawing him down to his lips. 

 

Their kiss started slow, Sebastian’s hands wandering as Chris held Sebastian’s lips to his own. Chris ran his hands through his hair, coaxing Sebastian deeper into the kiss as he felt the blood rush south. It took nothing with Sebastian. Their chemistry was off the charts, Chris realized. All those years and somehow he’d managed to hold it at bay. 

 

And now he didn’t have to. 

 

_ Joy _ . That’s what he felt. 

 

He let it exude from him as he pulled Sebastian onto his lap. Sebastian came willingly, his hands still rubbing up and down Chris’ chest with a certain grip that made Chris muscles clench, his body responding quickly to the touch. He was hard before Sebastian rocked back, rubbing his ass against his length, making Chris groan into his mouth as their tongues dualed. 

 

Chris urged Sebastian closer, up onto his hips bones so he could wrap his arms around him easily. He let his hands grasp and knead and Sebastian’s ass, making the man hiss happily into his mouth. 

 

“God yes,” Sebastian whined, “I’ve missed your hands on me like that,” he admitted, parting from Chris lips to drop his head onto his shoulder. Chris parted his cheeks, running his fingers down the sensitive skin and over his sweet entrance. 

 

“Can you lean over, grab the lube from the top drawer, sweetheart? Gotta open you up for me, you feel so tight,” Chris nipped at Sebastian’s shoulder, grabbing his right hand as Sebastian used his left to reach for the drawer handle and locate the lube. It only took him a moment in the dark but Chris kept him occupied, stroking his cock with one hand and sucking one of his fingers into his mouth. By the time Sebastian sat back upright, which took some skill, he was rocking and moaning into Chris, wishing it wasn’t so damn dark and he could see his finger between Chris’ lips. 

 

He’d suffer through the darkness however as Chris removed his hands and popped open the bottle, coating his fingers easily and liberally. “Lay over my thighs baby, give me room to work.”

 

As Chris told him just how to lay, Sebastian scrambled to obey. Chris sat up in the process, shifting to the middle of the bed so Sebastian had ample room to spread out. It worked perfectly, Sebastian’s cock nestled against Chris’ leg, his ass right over his lap perfectly. It was round and thick and everything Chris wanted his cock to be buried in. He was completely distracted from his earlier thoughts, his wet fingers stroking up and down the crease of Sebastian’s ass. 

 

Sebastian whimpered and rocked into Chris’ leg, holding the comforter under his palms as he pushed back into Chris’ fingers. He was rewarded with a hard spank, making him howl in unprepared surprise. “Fuck, Chris!” 

 

“So fuckin’ needy,” Chris rasped, brushing his fingers over Sebastian’s tight hole, “so tight too. Gonna take some time to open you up for me,” he licked his lips as he rubbed the puckered skin, teasing Sebastian and leaving him in agony already. 

 

“I’m sorry sir, I just…” he gripped the comforter as he tired to slow his pounding heart, “I’m so...I need you inside me so fuckin’ bad…” 

 

“Is that how you ask for things?” Chris questioned with another spank, and then another, two quick ones making Sebastian keen and cry out. Each spank took Chris’ fingers away and Sebastian found himself already desperate for penetration, desperate for Chris to take everything he had, to give him everything he had. 

 

“N-no sir,” Sebastian panted, holding as still as possible. This had taken a turn Sebastian hadn’t anticipated, and God was he ever ready for all of it. “Sir, may I please have your fingers in my ass? Please!” 

 

Chris brushed the pads of his fingers over Sebastian’s ass over and over, dipping the pad of his thumb inside him for just a moment before pulling it out and dipping it in again. Sebastian writhed and shook with what control he was trying to maintain, trying to keep from shoving his hips up into Chris’ hands. A slight sting raced up Sebastian’s spine with every press of Chris’ thumb, his body unaccustomed to any intrusion after weeks of celibacy. 

 

“Good boy. This ass is so hungry isn’t it, so desperate to be filled. I wonder how much teasing you can take, hmm?” Chris was basking in how responsive Sebastian was, the way he whined and cried out with every touch. He was determined to make him lose his mind as slowly as possible, keep him on the brink as he played with his delicious body, memorizing it all over again. 

 

“F-fuck,” Sebastian shuddered as Chris pressed his thumb into him again, penetrating the tight ring of muscle and making Sebastian gasp through the pinch. Chris knew enough to take his time, to ease his body open for him. “Oh God…” Sebastian dropped his head, pressing back into Chris’ touch. 

 

“So good, sweet boy. Don’t worry, I’ll open you up nice and slow.”

 

“Chris, please,” Sebastian whispered, needing more and now above begging. Chris just grinned. 

 

“Shhh baby, I’ve got you.”

 

Chris pressed his finger into Sebastian, penetrating him slowly. Sebastian hissed and arched away a little at first, the sensation taking his breath away like it had the first time. He was clenched and tight around Chris’ finger so Chris took his time, holding it still as he stroked his ass and let him open up to him. 

 

Sebastian moaned through it, his body hot to the touch as he worked through the feel of being slowly filled by one thick finger. It was nothing like being filled by Chris’ cock, but after the time it had been, he needed it slow. The muscle parted slowly, the pinch of pain starting to dissipate as Chris slowly pulled his wet finger away. He’d done a good job of using enough lubrication to make it as easy as possible, but that didn’t change the heightened sensations of feeling like a first time all over again. 

 

Despite Sebastian’s panting begging, Chris repeated that over and over. One finger, stroking his hole, teasing and playing with it until it finally dipped into his body, pushing past the resistance of his tightness and into the warm depths of him. Every time Sebastian would cry out, and then whimper at the loss until Chris touched him again. He repeated it until Sebastian was dizzy with need for more, and then Chris gave him two fingers. He dipped them in, pushed them through and scissored them, making Sebastian breath catch and strangled cry fall from his lips. 

 

Sebastian’s body felt strangely heated. He felt full from just the two fingers, and yet not nearly full enough. He felt the sting of the pain and  _ craved  _ it more, wanted it to radiate through his body in the best way as Chris slid home inside him. Then they’d be one again, and Sebastian would let go of every emotion he’d held inside since the last man banged him. 

 

And as if Chris read his mind, he spoke lowly, “No one has touched you like this have they? No one has made you feel this good, taken the time to open you so slow and gently, teasing you until your body gives in to the touch? This body, this ass is mine. Say it baby,” Chris coaxed and Sebastian all but sobbed. 

 

“Yes, God Chris, only you...only you can make me feel like this,” he gasped and groaned the words, struggling against Chris’ touch and his own need. “Please, please fuck me, I’m begging you, I need you inside me,” Sebastian’s voice was full of desperation and the words finished with a deep yell of pleasure as Chris buried three fingers within him without warning. The stretch was addicting, the pinch of pain meeting the fullness of please and Sebastian writhed as he worked to accommodate the intrusion. 

 

“God you should see yourself, stretched around my fingers, the way your body takes it, fuck you’re so fuckin’ beautiful my love,” the words slipped off his tongue so easily now, as if he’d always called him that. And he loved it. “My sweet love, my sweet boy. Take these fingers, take them deep,” Chris moaned as Sebastian clenched and all but truly sobbed into the bed, thrusting up to meet his push. Chris began to thrust them hard, making sure Sebastian could take everything he was shot to give him with his cock. 

 

“Chris,” Sebastian gasped, pushing his upper body up just a little, “Chris please, I’m — I’m —“ 

 

Chris pulled away then, knowing that Sebastian was teetering on the edge and he needed him to come back a little before he let him lose his mind. “Right where I need you, so good for me. On your back baby, lay back for me,” Chris whispered sweetly, letting Sebastian get comfortable as Chris cleaned off his hand with a loose tee shirt and slipped back into the bed, ready to make love to the one person he couldn’t live without. 

 

Sebastian lay spread on the bed, legs wide and arms reaching for his lover. Chris fell into him gently, kissing him slow and savoring every stroke of their tongues as he pulled Sebastian’s thigh up onto his shoulder. He felt the small gasp against his lips, the teasing of Sebastian’s upper body as they’d never done this before. But Chris kissed him through it as he took himself in hand, teasing his ready and wet hole as he lathered up his cock with a liberal amount of lube. “Trust me, sweetheart. I’m gonna take good, good care of you. I’ve got you,” he whispered, pressing into him slow and steady until the head of his cocked notched inside Sebastian and made them both sharply inhale. 

 

Sebastian’s body was so hot, so accommodating and so tight. Chris slid in slow, closing his eyes and begging his control to hold as he let Sebastian get used to being so full one more. 

 

Sebastian took deep breaths beneath Chris, holding onto his biceps so hard he thought maybe he’d leave bruises. The feeling of every inch filling him made his skin tingle, his body shake in the best of ways. He had missed this very thing, this very moment of the first slide of Chris’ cock into his body, the way it hurt just right, the way Chris always took his time. It was everything he needed and more. And he  _ loved this man. Trusted _ him. 

 

Chris held himself up over Sebastian at first, arms extended as he waited for Sebastian’s body to give in to him. Sebastian was breathing heavily and purposefully as he worked to settle down, the first joining of their bodies in a long while taking its toll on both of them. “...you feel so good, Sebastian,” Chris whispered, dropping a kiss to his forehead. “So so fucking good, my love.” 

 

Sebastian blushed hard and raised his chin for a kiss, Chris meeting him halfway in a sweet, long one. It was only then that Chris chose to move, an experimental rock of his hips sending out ripples of pleasure through Sebastian’s body. The moan Sebastian let out was loud and came from deep within, hands gripping his arms so tight. “Fuck, Chris...holy shit…”

 

“I got you, sweet boy, let go. Let me make you feel good,” Chris murmured, relaxing his arms as he dropped to his elbows on either side of Sebastian. He dropped Sebastian’s leg and they settled on Chris’ lean hips, the perfect fit to one another. Chris kept with slow rocking motions, opening Sebastian up more and more with every stroke of his slick cock. His body took every thrust, pulling Chris’ cock into him, making the pull out so much harder. But the friction was necessary and delicious and it only enticed Chris more to slide back into the warmth of Sebastian’s right ass. 

 

It was only a few short moments before Sebastian was all but begging for more. He was whimpering, groaning and pulling at Chris’ short hair, dragging his fingers down Chris’ back. “I’m -I’m ready for more. Please give me more, Chris. I need to feel you deep,” he gasped, small noises escaping in between words. 

 

Chris pushed up further on his knees and wrapped a strong arm around Sebastian’s waist. He was not going to disappoint him, not now, not after all the time they’d spent apart. This moment was important. He was determined to show Sebastian everything he felt, every ounce of love buried inside him. 

 

Sebastian arched into his touch and Chris began to really thrust into him. Sebastian’s first cry was obscene, and the following were just as loud and full of pleasure. The sound of their bodies moving together filled the room, and Chris lost himself in the beauty of it all. Making love to the man he loved, no secrets between them any longer. 

 

Sebastian’s cock bobbed with every thrust and Chris couldn’t help but grasp it as he fucked into Sebastian harder. Seb mewled and bucked his hips, clenching around Chris brutally. Chris growled and jerked Sebastian hard, using all the power he had in his arm to draw a long, sweet orgasm from Sebastian’s body. “You missed my cock, didn’t you baby boy? So fuckin’ needy for it. You’re gonna come so hard for me, you understand?” He was panting, the words punctuated by Sebastian’s whines and the slick of Chris hand on Seb’s cock mixed with the sound of Chris fucking into him  _ hard.  _

 

He was unhinged now, driving them both toward their ends with a deep passion to consummate their love for one another. “I do—oh god—yes I do. Please let me come, oh fuck,  _ please _ ,” Sebastian cried, holding onto Chris as if he’d fall away at any moment. Chris watched him, sweat dripping down his brow as he drank in the sight. Sebastian was utterly wrecked and absolutely gorgeous. All for  _ him,  _ and  _ only him. _

 

“Go on baby boy, come all over my hand when you’re ready,” he coaxed, stroking hard and quick as he tilted his hips up to slide his cock against Sebastian prostate over and over. Sebastian didn’t hold back. He came gloriously with a shout loud enough for neighbors to hear, covering Chris’ hand and their stomachs with come as tears left his eyes. Chris was taking him rather hard while driving him insane with his fist. Fucking him straight into a coma. 

 

Chris didn’t stop either. He milked Sebastian for all he was worth, until his cock was too sensitive to touch. Seb was whimpering sweetly, crying softly as Chris pressed their foreheads together, barreling quickly toward his own orgasm with every punctuated hard rut of his hips. He was taking Sebastian for all he was worth and making him his. “I’m gonna come so hard inside you sweet boy. Because you’re mine. All mine. This ass is mine. You ready sweet boy? Oh god—oh god. Here it comes. Fuck, oh Seb!” Chris let go with a roar, hips stuttering as he pumped into Sebastian a few more times. His cock throbbed inside him and Sebastian was still clenching softly, surely overstimulated and sensitive. Chris had lost himself in the moment but at no point had Sebastian been hurt. He pressed wet kisses to Chris’ brow, the salt from his tears every present on his lips. 

 

“I love you,” he whispered to Chris, holding on to him as they both tried to catch their breaths. He felt destroyed in the best of ways. He basked in it. He finally felt free of guilt and shame. He felt like he was the center of Chris’ world. 

 

“I love you back, baby,” Chris huffed into Sebastian’s chest where his head had fallen to rest. He gripped Sebastian strong, having missed this more than he’d realized. “Welcome home,” Chris murmured, raising his lips to Sebastian’s. 

 

They kissed, Sebastian in a bit of a daze as they laid there, coming down. Chris only moved from Sebastian’s body when he was sure he was settled and relaxed, not wanting to cause any discomfort. Their mutual grunt of loss at their joining was soft but both were spent. Chris had to find it deep within himself to slide from the bed to find a towel for them and a water for Sebastian. 

 

Sebastian didn’t move other than a soft smile as Chris slipped away with a kiss. He knew the man would return, knew there was nothing angsty between them any longer. He could  _ finally  _ and  _ truly _ relax. 

 

And so he laid there, looking absolutely sex-wrecked and exhausted. His body felt pliable and every muscle felt like it had received the greatest massage of all time. Head lolled to the side, eyes closed, lips turned up in the hint of a smile, he didn’t even bother to stretch his long legs.

 

And Chris found him enchanting just like that. He paused at the bathroom door, memorizing the sight of Sebastian a beautiful mess in his bed. He approached slowly, not wanting to scare him but wanted to tangle him up and sleep for at least a day. “Seb, drink this…,” Chris coaxed, wiping at the still present tears on his lover’s face. Sebastian leaned into his touch and reached for the glass, thirstier than ever he suddenly realized. He silently praised Chris for knowing he’d need the water. 

 

Chris sat on the edge of her bed as Sebastian drank thankfully from the glass. They shared eye contact and they each blushed, like college boyfriend’s having their first time. And somehow it did really feel like that. This was a new chapter to their already long book. Ten years long...and now they were  _ finally  _ together. Two matches pieces, a set. 

 

“I love you,” Chris whispered as he took the glass from Sebastian. He was answered with a beaming smiling. 

 

“I love you too,” Sebastian murmured, licking his lips before leaning forward to catch the other man’s plump lips in a sweet kiss. It lingered, the fire under the surface, but both men were too spent to urge it into something more. “Sleep…,” Sebastian voiced their same thought between their lips. Chris grinned. 

 

“Sleep,” he agreed. They shifted until Chris lay on his back and Sebastian was curled up at his side, their legs entwined, their arms touching, Sebastian’s forehead on Chris’ broad shoulder. It was a comfortable way to fall asleep, their hearts in sync under the covers. 

 

——-

 


End file.
